Broken China
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Father's day story. Please Read and review!


"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" Erica and Jack screamed on both sides of Chandler's head as he slept.

Chandler opened one eye and looked straight into Erica's beautiful green eyes. He opened the other one and looked into Jack's blue eyes. The twins were about 4 and half years old.

"Morning daddy!" Erica giggled.

"Morning princess." He said sitting up and rubbed his eyes that were all blurry.

Erica crawled into Chandler's lap and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too baby." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy guess what!" Jack screamed as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Sit down Jacky." Chandler smiled. "What?"

"Eric.."

"SHUT UP JACK!" Erica screamed and pushed him.

"Daddy Erica pushed me!"

"I did not! You fell on my hand!"

"LIAR!"

"Daddy Jack called me a liar!" Erica yelled pointing at Jack.

"Erica say sorry."

"Sorry." She crossed her arms and made a face.

"Daddy Erica broke.."

Erica jumped on Jack and covered his mouth. "Be quiet!"

Jack tried to scream under Erica's hand.

"OW!" Erica screamed. "Daddy! Jack bit my hand!"

"Nuh uh your hand fallded on my face!"

"Liar!" Erica screamed.

"What did Erica break Jack?" Chandler smiled and kissed the top of Jack's forehead.

"Erica broke mommy's new China!"

"JAAAACCK!" Erica glared at him. "I'm gonna go put Mr. Hippo in the toilet!" She screamed jumping up and was about to jump off the bed when Chandler grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

"Princess..."

"Yes daddy.."

"Why did you break your mother's China?"

"Umm..." Erica put a finger into her mouth and thought for a while. "Umm... Jack pushed me?"

"She was dancing in the former dinner room."

"Forming diner room stupid." Erica stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Nuh uh!"

"Formal dining room." Chandler corrected the two. "How many times have we told you that the only place you may dance is in class and in your bedroom."

"You said play room too daddy."

"Ok yes and the play room."

"I'm sorry."

"Where's your mother?"

"Mommy went to somewhere. And then Erica broke it."

"That's weird.. it's only 6:50.. your mother's not usually up for a couple minutes. How did you break it? In the case?"

"She was playing dancing tea party with mommy's China and throwed it on the wall."

"It's stupposed to fly daddy! It didn't fly!"

"Oh god Erica." Chandler put Erica on the bed and ran downstairs. He walked into the dining room and found Erica's stuffed animals sitting at the beautifully decorated table with Monica's new beautiful China set. He turned his head and tiny pieces of porcelain on the floor. Monica was going to have a heart attack. He heard the sound of Jack and Erica's tiny little feet running into the living room. "HI MOMMY!" They both screamed.

"Where's your daddy you guys?" Monica smiled and kissed them both on top of the head.

"In the forming dinal room." Jack smiled.

"JACK!" Erica slapped Jack's arm.

"MOMMY!"

"Erica say sorry."

"Sorry.." She said glaring at Jack.

"Why is your dad in there?"

"Because.." Erica quickly covered Jack's mouth.

"Mommy Jack braked your China!"

"WHAT!" Monica's eyes popped open and she ran into the dining room. "Oh my god!"

"Hi sweetheart." Chandler tried to smile.

"My brand new China!" Monica bent down and picked up a broken piece.

"Sweetie... I'll buy you a new set?" He kissed the side of her head.

"My China..."

"I'll clean it up later." He smiled holding her hands and helping her up.

"My China..."

Chandler smiled and kissed her forehead. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had to pick something up." She smiled and kissed Chandler on the lips.

"What?" He said giving her a weird look.

She kissed him one more time and led him towards the front door. She grabbed a bag that was on the floor near the door and handed it to him. "Happy father's day." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Father's day?"

"Yea.." She smiled even bigger.

"Today's father's day?"

"Yep."

"I thought it was next week."

"Nope." She took his hand and led him into the living room onto the big white couch where Jack and Erica were watching T.V. "You guys wanna give your dad his father's day gift?"

"YEA!" They both screamed and ran up the stairs making Monica and Chandler laugh.

Monica rested her head on Chandler's shoulder.

"What is this?" He asked pulling out a black box.

"Open it." She smiled and kissed him.

Chandler opened the box to reveal an even smaller box. "Ok if these are just boxes.. tell me now."

"No open it."

Chandler opened the smaller box to reveal a key. A BMW key. "Honey what is this?"

"It's a key."

"A car?"

"Yep." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you'd look sexy in it." She smiled. "The kids picked it."

"The kids picked it?"

"Yep."

"Why would the kids pick this?"

"We were looking at a magazine and we passed buy a picture of the car and they thought it would be cool."

"So you bought me a car?"

"Yea."

"Or you just wanted to buy me a car?"

"Nope. They thought it would be cool cause it reminded them of a superhero car... Do you not like it?"

Chandler looked at Monica and smiled. "Baby I love it!" He smiled and kissed her.

"I WIN!" Jack screamed as he reached the bottom of the stairs holding a green bag.

"No! Last one there wins!"

"I win!" He smiled and ran to give Chandler his present. "Here daddy."

"Thanks Jack." Chandler smiled and took the bag. He took out a something heavy and blue wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped it to reveal Jack's handprint. "Jack.. I love it." He smiled and put it down. He hugged Jack and kissed his head.

"Yea?"

"Yes. I love it. It's awesome. I'll put it in my office."

"Mine's better daddy." Erica smiled and handed him a pick bag with red tissue paper.

Chandler smiled and unwrapped it. "Thanks princess." He kissed her head. "It's beautiful. I'll put them both in my office."

"Mommy did you give daddy the super car yet?"

"Yes she did." Chandler smiled and pulled them both onto his lap. He kissed both of their heads. "Thanks you guys."

Monica smiled and took the tissue paper and put it into the bags. She placed the molding of the twins hand onto the coffee table.

"I love you guys!"He said holding them close.

"Love you too daddy." Jack smiled and kissed Chandler's cheek.

"I love you more." Erica kissed his other cheek.

"Can we ride in the super car?" Jack smiled. He was missing his 2 front teeth.

"Come on." Chandler smiled picking them both up and running to the front door.

Monica grabbed the key and ran after them.

"OH MY GOD!" Chandler screamed as he saw his brand new navy BMW sedan.

"It's pretty isn't it daddy?" Erica smiled and got into the car.

"It's beautiful."Chandler smiled andbuckled Erica and Jack up into the back seat and sat in the front ready to start the engine.

"Forget something?" Monica smiled and played with the key.

"Thank you darling." He smiled and took the key. "It's beautiful."

"Do I get to come in?"

"Comes with a price."

"I bought you the car."

"Think I look sexy?Right.. and you have to pay me."

Monica walked over to his side of the car and pecked him on the lips. "In your boxers and a shirt?"

"More then that... and in the car."

"There's kids in the car... and of course you look sexy."She smiled.

"Close your eyes you guys."

"But then we can't see daddy." Erica said closing her eyes really tight.

"Yea."

"They arne't looking."

"I don't want to go that badly." She smiled. "Have fun you guys!" She said waving to the twins.

Chandler smiled and kissed her passionately. "Thank you mommy." He whispered.

"No.. thank you. Happy father's day." She whispered back. "Thank you for making me a mommy."

"I love you."

"Love you." She said kissing him back.

"Can we open our eyes yet?"

"No." Monica smiled and kissed Chandler one more time. "There'll be more to that tonight."

Chandler smiled. "Alright. Now you may enter."

"No. I'm gonna go in and make breakfast. Have fun." She smiled. "Open your eyes you guys." She opened the door to the back and kissed them both. "Bye I love you."

"Bye mommy!" They both screamed.

"Bye honey." Chandler smiled.

She waved at them as they drove away.

"Daddy.."

"Yes princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You love me more then Jack?"

"I love you both the same."

"Me more?"

"The same." He laughed. Fatherhood was good... it was the best. "I love you both more then anything... I love this car too." He smiled."

* * *

**How was it? Hope you liked it...please review!**


End file.
